Farewell
by Settou Kaiiba
Summary: Haru has gotten a bit tired of having Miss Honda around. realizing she was falling in love with Yuki, he takes action. Warning: A bit of anti-Tohru-ness. *Yaoi* Haru/Yuki
1. Farewell

((Ah, my first Haru/Yuki fanfic. Hope you guys like it! Please r/r!  
  
Warning: A bit of Anti-Tohru-ness.))  
  
~Yuki's POV~  
  
Darkness swallowed my room, enveloping the area with an uneasy aura. As I sat on my bed, the door slid open, a shadowy form appearing in front of the hallway light. It was a dim, but I could make out the form that had walked into my room. It was Haru!  
  
Haru stumbled into my room, his hands tied behind his back. Deep cuts covered his arms, oozing with a scarlet liquid that dripped from his limbs. Falling to his knees in front of me, I was struck with terror, wondering what had happened to my dear Haru. Grey eyes rose to meet my own, pleading for me to help him. I reached out to pull him closer, but my hands only traveled through his body, as if he were transparent. Confused, I studied his form for a moment.  
  
The door swung open as Akito rushed in, that insane look smeared across his face. His loose robe swayed as he dashed into my room, taking Haru by the collar of his shirt, and pulling him off the floor. Haru became dead weight from Akito's grasp, hanging by the collar of his black shirt. Akito's pale hand lashed out, smacking Haru across the face. The Sohma family's head was now shouting at the top of his lungs, constantly striking my love. Panicking, I jumped to my feet.  
  
"A- Akito! Stop! Stop right now! Don't hurt Haru!"  
  
But no matter how much I pleaded, Akito wouldn't stop. It was as if he didn't even hear me. The insane look only spread as he whipped out a pocketknife, slashing it into Haru's flesh. He began to laugh uncontrollably, stabbing at was once pure, soft skin. Dark red blood streamed from the multiple gashes and large cuts all over Haru's body.  
  
My mind snapped. I flew at Akito, ready to strangle him for what he had done. But just as before, my body went right through him, not leaving a scratch. I now stood on the other side of Akito as he continued to mercilessly hack at my love's body. I tried over and over to stop the murderer, but every try resulted like the rest. I couldn't touch them… There was nothing I could do… What had Haru done? Why was Akito doing this?  
  
Tears blurred my vision as my knees became weak from failure to save Haru. My body collapsed, my body aching from my emotions. Hugging my shoulders, I tried calling out, but my voice couldn't reach them any better than my actions.  
  
Finally, the room grew silent. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I raised my head to see the outcome of Akito's wrath. Crimson stains covered my wall and floor, leading to the dead body of my love right in front of me. Akito had left the room, and it was good he did. I would have killed him on the spot.  
  
But all I could do now was gather Haru's cold, bloody body in my arms. His face remained unharmed except for a bruise. He looked so serene, as if he were merely sleeping. But there was no trace of a heartbeat, and his skin was colder than ice. The pain swallowed me as I cried out my love's name over and over… I would never forgive Akito for this-  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
A voice… A voice calling out to me. The room disappeared, as well as Haru's body, leaving me alone in total darkness. I slowly felt my mind slip back to reality as my eyes eased open, only to reveal the bright light of a ceiling fan.  
  
Shielding my eyes, I turned on my side, trying to block out the bright light. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I turned back over on my back. What a horrible dream…  
  
I felt my hair being brushed from my face. Haru's hand now lightly stroked my cheek, gazing down at me in a worried manner.  
  
"Yuki, are you alright? You kept calling out to me in your sleep…"  
  
"I'm fine, Haru. Just a bad dream."  
  
Nodding as if he understood, Haru laid back down beside me, his arms wrapping around my stomach to pull me closer. Resting my head against his chest, I wanted to cry tears of joy, seeing it was only a dream.   
  
~Shigure's POV~  
  
The peaceful morning rays of the run beamed through the window as I sipped my morning orange juice, lifting the paper. Ah, boring articles as usual.  
  
It was so quiet in the morning. Especially before Yuki and Kyou were up. Personally, I enjoyed being alone with Tohru. Such a hard-working young girl. Right now, she was fixing breakfast for the soon full table.  
  
The sound of a door shutting caught my attention as someone noisily stomped down the stairs. Haru turned the corner, his bed-head and mangled appearance being the first thing I noticed. His tired brown eyes looked at me as his drowsy voice spoke.  
  
"Morning, Shigure."  
  
"Morning Haru."  
  
Haru dropped into place at the table, his head plummeting to the smooth table surface.  
  
"Were you and Yuki up late?"  
  
"Mmhmm…"  
  
I smirked, sipping my orange juice. Raising my paper, I peeked over the edge, studying the poor boy. It was then Yuki appeared in the doorframe, looking just as tired as Haru. I couldn't help but tease the boys. It was my nature!  
  
Tossing my head back, I lowered my paper, addressing them.  
  
"Oh Yuki! Haru!"  
  
Both of them looked up, wondering what the fuss was about.  
  
"I can't believe it! You two stayed up late making love on a school night! Dear me, you young people-"  
  
"What? Shi-Shigure! No!"  
  
Both Yuki and Haru perked up, immediately bursting into a frenzy of protests. I chuckled at their reaction.  
  
"Tsk tsk, it's alright. You don't have to lie to old Shigure."  
  
Gentle hands felt their way around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug from behind. Lifting my head, silky white hair tumbled down over my shoulders, amber eyes meeting with mine.  
  
"Morning, Aya-"  
  
"Oh 'Gure! You promised you'd wake me up no matter how late you kept me up last night!"  
  
"Sorry Aya…"  
  
My gaze met with Haru and Yuki, who were giving me that 'you-hypocritical-dog' look. Yuki took his place beside Haru, lifting a brow.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Oh Yuki, you know I was kidding…"  
  
Ayame slid into the seat beside me, ready to take my side of the battle, when Tohru entered the room, her words announcing that breakfast was ready. Placing multiple steaming plates in front of us, her eyes scanned the table. Huge blue eyes wandered to the empty seat beside Yuki, then back at me.  
  
"Shigure, where's Kyou?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure he's still sleeping. Either that or sulking on the roof. You know how he is."  
  
Even then Tohru refused to eat. I watched until she disappeared behind the doorframe, her soft footsteps trailing up the stairs.   
  
~Tohru's POV~  
  
I couldn't eat until everyone was seated at the table. The others didn't seem so worried about Kyou. But I wouldn't forget about him so easily.  
  
Knocking lightly on Kyou's door, I heard a rather loud *thud* coming from inside, followed by the sound of a struggle. What could be happening?  
  
Cautiously, I slid the door open.  
  
"Kyou? Are you al-"  
  
"Get offa me!"  
  
There inside Kyou's room was Kagura, her arms locked tightly around Kyou's legs, refusing to let him budge. The cat was waving his arms around, shouting and struggling with the girl that clung to his limbs.  
  
"Please no Kyou! I want to gave you breakfast in bed! Wouldn't that be nice?"  
  
"No! Now let go!"  
  
I rushed in, my hands resting lightly on Kyou's firm shoulders, trying to comfort the furious cat. Kyou seemed to ease up at my appearance as I caught a glare from Kagura.  
  
"Kyou, Kagura was just trying to be nice-"  
  
Before I could say anything else, Kagura was on her feet, shoving me out into the hallway. With a slightly annoyed look on her face, the boar whispered to me: "I'll take care of this, Tohru. Don't worry about Kyou…"  
  
"Oh ok! I'm sorry I interrupted you!"  
  
With that, Kagura slid the door shut before Kyou could slip out. I couldn't help but giggle to myself. Kagura cared about Kyou so much. It made me happy to see her express it!  
  
~Haru's POV~  
  
Finishing the last of my breakfast, I rested my head on the table once again, waiting for Yuki to finish. I really wondered why he cared about Miss Honda so much. She wasn't anything special.  
  
Tohru would simply pretend to care about people's feelings, just so she would get sympathy from them when she told her story. Tohru didn't really care about other people's feelings. Just her own. If only I could make Yuki see that…  
  
It was then my plan began to form. My fingers ran through my hair; I began to ponder. What could I do to get rid of Tohru?  
  
~Yuki's POV~  
  
I watched as Haru rose from the table rather quickly, saying he had somewhere to go. I shrugged.  
  
"Don't be out too late."  
  
With that, he rushed out the door. I heard him slide on his bike and ride off. Turning to Shigure, I studied him for a moment, as if he knew where Haru was going. 'Gure simply chuckled.  
  
"Oh Yuki, don't worry. I'm sure Haru isn't doing anything *too* destructive."  
  
Rising from the table, I exited the room, instantly coming face to face with Miss Honda. I jumped, startled at her sudden appearance.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, Miss Honda!"  
  
Tohru smiled, scooting out of the way. She was such a kind girl, although not always the brightest.  
  
I also knew Haru wasn't too fond of her, most likely because I gave her so much attention. It pained me to see him jealous of Miss Honda. I wasn't in love with her as I was with him. It seemed my koi thought otherwise.  
  
~Haru's POV~  
  
Balancing my bike against the tall wooden fence, I turned to face the Souma's Family House. Momiji bounced out from behind a tree, giggling.  
  
"Hello Haru! What are you doing here? Will you play with me?"  
  
"I'll play with you later, Momiji. Right now, I have business…"  
  
"Is Tohru with you?"  
  
My skin crawled at the name. I tried my best to keep my 'black' self from coming out.  
  
"N-no, she's not."  
  
Momiji's cheerful self danced off, not even noticing my discomfort.  
  
Stepping inside, I passed Hatori in the hallway, who instantly asked why I had come.  
  
"I must see Akito."  
  
"Akito?"  
  
Hatori raised an eyebrow at my request. He knew how much I hated the core of the Souma family; all that abhorrence that radiated from his actions to Yuki and myself. Hatori looked away with indifference, leading me to his room.  
  
Why did I want to see Akito? Well, if Akito only knew how much she cared about Yuki and Kyou, as well as everyone else in the family. He would never tolerate it.  
  
Knocking on his door, I heard a low "Come in" rose from inside. Sliding the door open, I peeked in.  
  
Akito was sitting alone, leaned against the wall, his thin form looking like a lifeless doll in the dim room.  
  
"Ah, Hatsuharu, you've come to pay me a visit. How nice…"  
  
He wasn't even looking in my direction when he offered me a seat in front of him, probably wondering what I had come to complain to him about.  
  
Dropping into a sitting position, we sat in silence, both waiting for the other to speak. I was suddenly nervous… what would Yuki do if he found out I had done this? I didn't want him to hate me…  
  
"Well?"  
  
My eyes rose to Akito, who still wasn't looking to me.  
  
"Well… I… I wished to talk to you about Miss Honda…"  
  
His motionless eyes and limp body seemed to come alive after my sentence. I knew of his dislike of Tohru.  
  
"Go on…"  
  
"Miss Honda does nothing to help the family. I believe we were better off before she came…"  
  
There was a gleam in his eyes, hearing exactly what he wanted to hear.  
  
"She's almost let the family secret slip many times. Who knows what could happen when we're not there to hush her! Not to mention, she's *extremely* close to Yuki and Kyou…"  
  
Akito's brow twitched. His pale face seemed to become lighter, if that were possible.  
  
"There there, Haru. I'll take care of everything."  
  
I left the Main House feeling rather guilty for what I had done. But the other half of me felt relieved, knowing Tohru wouldn't be at Shigure's house much longer.   
  
((Ah, Ch 2 coming up soon! Tell me how you like it so far. Please review! )) 


	2. Memories

((A/N Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. And ooc. I tried to make it as simple and clean as I could, trying not to ramble. Which seems to be a problem of mine. u_u  
  
Anyway, let me know how the story flows. I promise the next, being the last, chapter will be better.))  
  
~Kyou's POV~  
  
It happened so fast… I couldn't believe it was real…  
  
I saw Akito rush in, nearly busting down the door, taking Tohru by her silky brown hair. The first thing that came to my mind was to tackle him. However, if I had done that, I would have been in trouble, and Tohru would have been in worse.  
  
Shigure was off on a date with Ayame, he the stupid inu wasn't even around to help. Everyone knows Akito only listens to Shigure.  
  
I ran to the foot of the stairwell, calling for Yuki and Haru. But by the time I turned back, Akito was gone. Dashing outside, I saw his car speed off down the road. There's no way I could catch it now…  
  
Dropping to my knees, I hugged my stomach, suddenly feeling sick. Why had he taken Tohru?! What had she done?! The rage was building inside of me and my fists clenched, trembling in fury.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whipping my head around, I saw Haru, who was probably wondering what was going on.  
  
"What is it, Kyou?"  
  
"Tohru… Akito- He-"  
  
I could barely speak I was so enraged.  
  
Haru watched me with indifference. It was like he didn't care what happened to her… Had everyone gone insane?!  
  
"Listen, I'll go get Yuki from his Secret Base and we'll see what's going on. I'm sure Miss Honda will be fine… Hatori was most likely the one driving the car, and he'd never hurt her. I'll have to ask him about it later."  
  
My brow twitched. It was as if he knew what was going on!  
  
That stupid cow turned his back to me, ready to fetch his precious Yuki, when my rage erupted. Without thinking, my fist lashed out at the back of his fluffy head.  
  
The next thing I knew, Yuki was leaping over the bushes, leaning over the passed out Haru. What had I done…?  
  
::2 Days Later::  
  
~Yuki's POV~  
  
I sit beside the window, staring, pondering about the past few days.  
  
The first thing I had seen was Haru lying on the ground from Kyou's punch, passed out on the ground. While carrying him into the house, that stupid cat told me the whole story between sobs and cries. It took him several times for me to understand him clearly.  
  
After a sleepless night, we took a trip to the main house. Sadly, we got nothing from our visit.  
  
Akito refused to tell us anything, and Hatori simply tells us, "She went home." And "Don't worry about her."  
  
Shigure and I knew what had happened. Kyou, however, was too thickheaded to accept the truth. In conclusion, we decided to confront her the next day at school…  
  
~Tohru's POV~  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning when I left my grandfather's house. Hana-chan and Uo-chan met me on the sidewalk and walked me to school, just as they had done every morning. It was nice to see them!  
  
Although, I was met with a big surprise as I entered the school gates that day. There stood the beautiful Prince Yuki, smiling and waving at me! And if that wasn't enough, his cousin Kyou was there too!  
  
Wondering why Yuki was trying to get my attention, I left my friends' side momentarily, blinking nervously up at the purple-haired prince.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Honda, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Oh! O-of course!"  
  
I could feel my cheeks turn red. Why did Yuki want to talk to me, of all people?  
  
" Have you met my cousin, Kyou Souma, yet?"  
  
"Why no, I haven't!"  
  
I smiled warmly at one of the many new Soumas attending the school. I had seen a little blonde boy, as well as one with black and white hair. I haven't met them yet!  
  
I wanted to run back to my friends as I noticed the look of discomfort on Kyou's face. Had I done something wrong? I hope not!  
  
"W-Well, I guess I'll be going now!"  
  
Not waiting for an answer, I turned, trotting back to Uo-chan's side. Whew!  
  
Although, it still bothers me why Kyou looked so pained around me…  
  
~Yuki's POV~  
  
"You see now, stupid cat? Do you believe me now?"  
  
Kyou dropped to his knees as I watched Tohru scamper back to her small group. I felt my heart ache as I longed to run after her. Those words she had spoken echoing in my mind…  
  
'Yuki, if I do get my memories erased, promise me you'll still be my friend…'  
  
I would keep that promise, whether she remembered me or not.  
  
I felt a hand lightly grab my arm. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Haru, who motioned for the school building.  
  
"Let's go, Yuki. Time for class."  
  
~Haru's POV~  
  
I felt horrible as I watched Yuki's solemn face turn and look at me over his shoulder. I knew he was upset about Tohru… he had every right to be.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kyou run off towards the main building. He's probably just as pissed, if not more.  
  
By lunch, Yuki hadn't said a word to me. His mind seemed to be off in its own little world… until…  
  
We were walking to the cafeteria when we happened to hear Momiji's voice ring out down the hall.  
  
"Hey Tohru! Wh-"  
  
Before another syllable could escape his mouth, I jetted down the hall, taking the smaller one in my arms and pulling him from Tohru.  
  
Momiji's huge brown eyes stared up at me, almost with fear.  
  
"Haru, what's wrong?"  
  
I looked up, only to see Tohru staring blankly at me. My attention returned to the blonde one, whispering into his ear, "You shouldn't talk to Miss Honda any longer, Momiji. We'll talk about this later…"  
  
The little usagi whimpered, but decided not to question my words. Chocolate brown hues almost filled with tears as he glanced at Tohru before he took off around the corner.  
  
Tohru then turned to Yuki, who was now standing beside her.  
  
"Um, Yuki, who was that?"  
  
"His name is Momiji…"  
  
The two continued to talk casually as I could feel the rage build inside of me. If they continued to talk, they would end up being friends again. And if that happened, I would be right back where I started. I *wouldn't* allow that to happen.  
  
Just when I was about to take action, Uo appeared, dragging the ditz to lunch. I could tell Yuki wanted to follow her. My eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yuki…"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted her to come back…"  
  
Since I was a child, I hated my black side. It never did anything but cause trouble. And as much as I've tried to dispose of it, it just won't go away.  
  
Now, as I stand in front of Yuki, I can feel my black side possessing my body, forcing my mind and body into actions I wouldn't ever dream of doing on my own…  
  
((Uh oh, Haru's black side came out. What's gonna happen? Next chapter will reveal. =D  
  
Please tell me what you think and review! I accept all feedback!)) 


	3. Acceptance

((A/N: Whew. That took longer than expected.  
  
Last chapter, by the way. Let me know what you think!))  
  
~Tohru's POV~  
  
I ate my lunch fast today… maybe faster than I should have. But at the time, I really wanted to talk to Yuki. I don't know why! I mean, I don't even know him. Something just drew me to him, as if he were an old friend…  
  
Leaving Uo and Hana at the table, I assured them I'd see them after lunch. Hopefully Yuki was close to where I left him!  
  
Well, to my surprise, he was. But he wasn't alone.  
  
The white-haired boy from before had him pushed against the wall, his hands tangled through Yuki's soft hair. His lips were pressed firmly against Yuki's, his other hand wandering to unbutton his shirt-  
  
Air seemed to drain from my body in shock as my stomach began to twist in knots. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, holding my stomach and trying not to pass out.  
  
I couldn't believe it… Yuki could have any girl in the school, and he chose that boy?! Just the thought made my quickly eaten food rise in my stomach.  
  
"Hey kid, what's wrong?"  
  
I froze. Uo had followed me! Now she and Hana stood behind me, watching sympathetically, yet ready to jump back in case I began to blow chunks.  
  
"I saw…" Hana began. "If you feel this is wrong, maybe you should tell him this, Tohru."  
  
I pondered this for a moment, almost immediately feeling better. Of course! Talk to him!  
  
~Yuki's POV~  
  
Realizing there were other inhabitants in the hallway, I felt Haru's black side fade, removing his body from mine. I remained against the wall, still trying to catch my breath from my love's kisses. It was then I saw her…  
  
Miss Honda was staring at Haru and me, as if contemplating whether to speak or not. Quickly buttoning my shirt from Haru's wandering hands, I half-smiled, addressing her.  
  
"Yes, Miss Honda?"  
  
She blinked, giggling nervously.  
  
"Oh! Um… Yuki… I saw you and uh…. Umm…"  
  
"Haru. His name is Haru…"  
  
I finished for her. Obviously she wanted an explanation for this incident… But what could I say? 'Haru's my lover, don't mind him.'? I then found Uo and Hana appear behind Miss Honda, ready to back their friend up. I half expected this…  
  
"What she's trying to say is that she likes you." Hana spoke in her calm tone, starting up Uo's big-mouthed self.  
  
"Yeah ya fruitcake! I bet you only use this other guy for sex or something! You'll have someone new next week! That's probably why you reject girls; you don't go for them, huh? Well fine, c'mon Tohru. You deserve better!"  
  
A bit appalled at her words, I turned my attention to Tohru.  
  
"Miss Honda, is this truly what you think?"  
  
I wasn't sure if she was just agreeing with Uo because she was her friend, or if she actually meant it, but that simple nod of hers was enough to trigger my hand, slapping Tohru across the face.  
  
I was shocked at myself for doing it… I had never done any harm to a woman in my life. Suddenly feeling as if I had been the one slapped, I narrowed my eyes, almost defending myself. I then realized why I had done it….  
  
No one would talk this way about Haru. I loved Haru… He had always been there for me when I needed him, always there to give advice or stand up for me… even get rid of Ayame when he came bugging me at Shigure's house. Haru always found a way to cheer me up… I couldn't just allow them to talk about someone that close to my heart.  
  
However, by now, Uo was too busy babying Tohru to notice I was still there, and Hana seemed amused at everyone's rage. Taking me by the arm, Haru escorted me from the hallway, helping me avoid the three for the rest of the day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome home boys," Shigure greeted us at the door, leaned against the frame, "I take it Tohru won't be joining us again, will she?"  
  
His disappointed tone remained in my mind until I reached the top of the stairs, spotting the room in which she had stayed. Dropping my bag on my bedroom floor, I took a seat at my desk, propping my head in my hands.  
  
Tohru had seemed so… different today… If she were still living with us, she never would have said such things. She would have been happy for Haru and me… or at least acted like it. But then again, this was how she truly felt.  
  
I wanted… to be with Haru. I guess it's better that she left, for it would have driven her insane to see us constantly together.  
  
"Yuki-"  
  
I jumped, hearing Haru behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw sympathetic brown eyes stare down at me, leaning closer.  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
I turned around in my chair, my eyes meeting with his.  
  
"Haru, I knew all along you didn't like Miss Honda. So you must be the one that talked to Akito-"  
  
The white-haired boy dropped to his knees, head resting on my lap.  
  
"I realize that you're sorry, Haru, but you actually helped Miss Honda by forcing her to leave…"  
  
I continued to explain to him why he was forgiven, when I felt his hands wander up my thighs… My eyes widened, taking hold of his wrists, pulling them from my lower body.  
  
"H-Haru…"  
  
Tossing his head up to face me, his eyes were now narrow, full of an emotion I didn't recognize as regular for White Haru. Lust.  
  
Black Haru's thin fingers gripped my shirt, lifting from my desk chair and tossing me to my bed, instantly crawling on top of me.  
  
"Haru! What are you-"  
  
His lips pressed roughly against mine, his fingers swiftly moving down, undoing my school uniform. I couldn't help but grin up at him… we'd been though a lot lately- Leaning up, my lips met with his, giving him a long deserved kiss. I'd never take him for granted again.  
  
-End.-  
  
((I'm sure you can guess what happened next. ^_^;  
  
That was my first Furuba fanfic, so it could be better. Let me know what you think! Please review!)) 


End file.
